A Game of You
by warmsugar
Summary: Kyouya and Haruhi experience a roller coaster of emotions as each one tries to get the better of the other. Who will prevail? While the Shadow King may seem to have the upper hand, apparently the Natural Rookie has quite a few tricks up her sleeves...
1. Cards

**A/N: Hey! Just a short note to accompany these stories and avoid any confusion. :) I'll be posting these as a series of oneshots so they aren't necessarily related to each other, nor are they arranged in any particular order. :) And yes, they won't be arranged chronologically as well. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Game of You**

**By warmsugar**

"That's not fair senpai!" she muttered angrily.

He simply ignored her outburst and proceeded to lay his cards on the table.

Three queens and a pair of fives.

She glared at the offensive sight, thoroughly disgusted that she had allowed him to trick her— yet again.

Kyouya looked at her coolly and murmured, "I believe this is what you call a 'Full House' am I not correct, Haruhi?" he ended smugly.

She took in his gloating smile and felt the urge to smack his handsome face. Two can play at this game, she thought grimly.

Haruhi gazed at him with openly shining eyes. "You win again Kyouya-senpai. You're so good at everything," she gushed, allowing a slight bit of pink to suffuse her cheeks.

He had expected anger, but this… disconcerted him. He looked at her warily and asked, "You're not mad?"

She merely smiled, then started moving closer. "Oh Kyouya-senpai," she said, all sweetness and light, "I don't get mad."

Haruhi leaned in, her warm breath tickling his ear. Whispering softly, "I don't get mad senpai— I get even!" she ended, grinning wickedly.

He looked up, startled by the laughter lacing her voice. Kyouya stared at her, slightly bemused. He opened his mouth to say something, then quickly closed it. At a loss for words, his eyes narrowed sharply.

Haruhi's lips were twitching with barely concealed mirth and her eyes sparkled mischievously. The look on the Kyouya's face was absolutely priceless.

"Your face… the look on your face…" she repeated, then overcome by the hilarity of the situation, she promptly burst out laughing.

Kyouya glowered at her fiercely but this only triggered another fit of giggles in the little minx. He sighed inwardly. He may have won the hand, but he had a strange feeling that the game was just beginning.

Finally gaining control of herself, she gave him a cheeky smile. "Ano, Kyouya-senpai…"

Kyouya shot her a withering glance. "Yes, Haruhi?"

"Another round?" she asked innocently.

With an elegant shrug of his shoulders, he answered nonchalantly, "Why not?"

Things were about to get very… interesting.


	2. Concerning nuts and whatnot

She looked at him incredulously. "I don't believe you, I absolutely refuse to believe that!" she burst out; thoroughly incensed that he had the gall to think she'd fall for such an absurd story.

"Think what you will Haruhi," he said dismissively. "I don't particularly care whether you believe me or not." He looked her straight in the eye and continued, "Besides, I merely answered your question, what you do with the information I gave you is entirely your own affair."

It was moments like these that she felt she could almost hate Kyouya. "You know," Haruhi remarked sweetly, "You really CAN be such a bastard sometimes, Ootori."

The insult delivered in such a pleasant voice, and with an unbelievably insincere smile plastered on her elfin face was too much. Kyouya started shaking, trying to contain his laughter. "Haruhi…" he mumbled in a strangled voice.

Haruhi shot him a startled glance. He was doubled over, arms clutching his stomach—shivering uncontrollably. "Eh, are you alright Kyouya?" she asked worriedly. "I warned you not to eat that last slice of melon bread didn't I?" She moved to sit beside him, "Does it hurt?"

Still face down, a quick motion indicated a negative.

Haruhi stared at his black hair in consternation; after all, that was the only thing she could see at the moment. "Hey Ootori, what in kami's name is wrong with you?" she demanded, more than a little impatiently since they'd already established the fact that he wasn't in pain.

Kyouya slowly lifted his head to face her.

She saw red. Tears were slowly rolling down the corners of Kyouya's eyes, and his lips were twitching with the effort to restrain his mirth.

That was it, it was official— "I hate you Kyouya Ootori," she said flatly, then mumbled a string of other very unladylike words, all directed at the dark-haired demon laughing heartily in front of her.

Still chuckling, he softly uttered a denial, "No you don't Haruhi; you love me." It was stated quietly, and with absolute certainty.

Haruhi's irritation faded as she stared at the smiling man in front of her. A smile coming from Kyouya was a rare enough sight in itself, and a sincere smile… was something short of a miracle. Her eyes greedily took in everything.

His hair fell casually across his forehead, the slight air of dishevelment around him tugged at her heart. Without thinking, she gently brushed the stray lock aside. She breathed deeply, wondering if she'd ever get used to his mercurial moods.

Haruhi gave him a rueful smile and said, "That may be true Ootori but it doesn't change the fact that you're still a pain the butt!" she exclaimed with feeling.

Still laughing softly he answered, "I can live with that." The look of mild annoyance on Haruhi's face was both familiar and endearing. It never ceased to amaze him how his life had changed since that fateful day she entered the Third Music Room and broke that Rune vase… He grinned inwardly at the memory.

Kyouya had always believed in moderation. He was raised to be that way. Every breath he took, every step he made, were all calculated and measured perfectly so that he, as the third son would never outshine his elder brothers. Initially it had infuriated him; but as he grew older, he had learned to appreciate the challenge it represented. Attaining success was easy. Now achieving it and making certain it _appeared otherwise _was altogether an entirely different matter.

Kyouya schooled his features and gazed at Haruhi calmly. "Your reaction is, refreshing as always," he murmured coolly, "but if you still don't believe me, you can always google it…" then he went on graciously, all the while, his eyes teasing her mercilessly. "I'm sure you'll find mention of it somewhere…" he ended with an unrepentant grin.

Haruhi merely stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

**_Later that night…_**

She glanced around furtively, making sure her raven-headed and overly confident husband was nowhere in sight.

Haruhi sat down in front of their desk and turned the computer on. She was on a mission. She logged on.

Carefully, she typed in the words that had plagued her thoughts the whole day.

_Cashew nut. _

_Search._

_**CASHEW**_

_The __**cashew**__ (__Anacardium occidentale__; __syn.__Anacardium curatellifolium__A.St.-Hil.__) is a __tree__ in the __flowering plant__ family __Anacardiaceae__. What appears to be the __fruit__ of the cashew tree is an oval or pear-shaped __accessory fruit__ or false fruit that develops from the receptacle of the cashew flower. The true fruit of the cashew tree is a kidney or boxing-glove shaped __drupe__ that grows at the end of the pseudo-fruit. Actually, the drupe develops first on the tree, and then the __peduncle__ expands into the pseudo-fruit. Within the true fruit is a single __seed__, the __**cashew nut**__. Although a __nut__ in the culinary sense, in the __botanical__ sense the fruit of the cashew is a seed._

Much to her chagrin, there it was— clear as day. Darn it, apparently, Kyouya had been right all along. I suppose I have to apologize… she thought dismally. Her small mouth pouted prettily. Bother… if there was anything she hated more than being wrong, it was having to admit it to Kyouya.

But geez… did he honestly expect her to believe that a seed could grow _outside_ of a fruit? She shook her head, baffled at the thought. Then quietly, shut down the computer.

Unnoticed, Kyouya watched the different emotions flicker across his wife's face from the shadows. He cocked his head to listen closely and heard her mutter something like 'damn rich bastards and their exotic fruits…' under her breath.

An absolutely wicked idea began to form in his head. He smirked at the thought, then flipped his cell phone open and punched in a number.

* * *

**_The following day…_**

Haruhi opened her eyes gingerly, giving herself time to adjust her sight to the morning light. Stretching her sleepy limbs, she reached out to feel the warmth of her husband's body next to her. His side of the bed was empty.

Her eyes widened in shock. That was odd, Kyouya never got up before 10:00am. Had she overslept, she thought with a frown. Glancing at her bedside clock, she noted that it was only 8:30am; she also discovered a strange package on the night stand.

Haruhi sat up and reached for it. A note was pinned to it, filled with Kyouya's dark scrawl.

_Haruhi,_

_In the spirit of expanding your knowledge, I took the liberty of having this brought over this morning. _

_There are instructions on how to prepare it inside as well, but seeing as you googled this last night, I'm sure you already have an idea what to do with it._

_You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you._

_I have meetings the whole day, but I'll be home for dinner. I expect to be rewarded with something utterly delectable for this morning's surprise, and I will look forward to it ALL DAY._

_Love,_

_Kyouya_

_P.S.Have fun playing!_

Hands trembling with dread, Haruhi ripped the parcel open and stared at its contents with something akin to acute horror spreading across her flushed face.

The basket of glistening yellow fruit seemed to mock her.

Haruhi fell back on the bed, grumbling irritably, "Ootori Kyouya, I really DO hate you."

* * *

X X X X X

Although, Haruhi being Haruhi ended up holed up in the kitchen all afternoon experimenting with the different recipes she found on the net.

Something she hadn't done in a long time, not since the first few years of their marriage.

Kyouya of course, enjoyed a delicious home-cooked meal lovingly prepared by his darling and dutiful wife when he arrived home that evening.

And that was after all, what he had planned all along.


	3. Daffadown Dilly

They were everywhere. Grinning maniacally at him, and nodding their heads as though keeping in time to some unholy tune. Vases were scattered here and there and every corner of his room, no— every available space in his office he thought irritably, was filled with the annoyingly cheerful sight.

Not to mention, their cloying smell was giving him a migraine. Kyouya removed his glasses and set them on his desk. His handsome face twisted in a scowl as he tried to contain his rising temper.

He buzzed for his secretary, unconsciously rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ootori-sama, what can I help you with?" his secretary asked pleasantly.

"Akita-san, please come in." he ordered neutrally, his tone playing down the irritation that he was feeling.

"Am I to take it that _**she**_ is responsible for this… this ridiculousness in my office?" he asked scathingly, as soon as Akita entered his quarters.

Oh no, she thought repressing a small shudder. The infamous low blood pressure evil lord was definitely in a snit this morning. Akita made a mental note to warn her about his foul mood.

"Er, if you're referring to Haruhi-sama," she murmured cautiously, "then you are correct Ootori-sama."

"Akita-san," he said softly, "Kindly get Haruhi on the phone, I wish to speak to her about… a pressing matter." He ended in a cool and clipped tone.

"Hai, Ootori-sama," she replied hastily, already dialing Haruhi's number.

Kyouya buzzed his secretary again. "One more thing, please get rid of this atrocity in my office Akita-san. I will be sitting in on a finance meeting and I expect to find this mess gone by the time I get back." He ended, his voice carefully modulated to an acceptable level.

"Er, what should I do with them, Ootori-sama?" she asked timidly. It seemed like such a waste to throw them away, she thought to herself sadly.

He shot her a heated glare. "Give them away, burn them or float them down the river!" he burst out impatiently. "I don't care! Just get rid of them."

In a face devoid of expression he asked, "Now are we done Akita-san? Or perhaps you need me to tell you how to go about your other duties as well?" he bit out sardonically.

That snapped her out of her stupor. Hurriedly she answered, "Oh no, Ootori-sama. I'll attend to this right away." She then scurried away from the office and quietly shut the door.

Kyouya absently massaged his throbbing head, thoroughly annoyed by this morning's fiasco. He would get back at the little imp he thought, the idea perking him up considerably.

With that, he picked up the papers on his desk and strode out the door. As he passed his secretary's table, "The minute you get a hold of Haruhi Akita-san, patch her through," he said smoothly.

"Hai, Ootori-sama."

As she watched him walk away, only one thing was on her mind.

Ootori Kyouya was definitely not a morning person.

* * *

Kyouya was listening to one of the most boring presentations he'd ever had the misfortune to sit in on when his cell phone started vibrating.

"Excuse me," he murmured politely and moved to the other side of the conference hall.

"Hai," he answered curtly.

"Gomen Ootori-sama, but I have Haruhi-sama on the other line," Akita replied respectfully.

"Ah, arigatou Akita-san, please put her on." Kyouya replied, his tone giving nothing away.

"Hai," she intoned.

Haruhi's gratingly cheery "Oha-yo, Kyouya!" reverberated in his ears.

"Oha-yo, Haruhi," he replied evenly. He could almost picture the brat grinning from ear to ear. He decided not to let it get to him. Instead he went on, "I presume you are trying to tell me something, Haruhi? That display this morning, was rather a bit extravagant— not at all like you my dear." He ended in a bored voice.

Slightly irked at his tone she sweetly replied, "Why not at all, _Kyouya_." Haruhi's thoughts went back to the previous week and her sunny smile quickly faded. Every time she remembered what he **had done**… the desire to pay him back increased a hundred-fold.

"I was simply expressing my," she paused for dramatic effect, "undying affection for you." she simpered, rolling her eyes in disgust at the saccharine tone. "After all, were you not the one who explained that particular flower's meaning to me?" she reminded him archly.

Kyouya let out a loud snort. "Give it up Haruhi. While the sentiment is much appreciated," he stressed out the words clearly, "The sight of all that yellow was overwhelming to say the least. And," he gritted out, "believe me that demented brightness so early in the morning did nothing but give me a damned headache!" he ended explosively, the rein on his anger finally snapping.

Haruhi beamed at his angry tone. "Ano, gomen Kyouya!" she mumbled, choking back the laughter that threatened to burst from her throat. "I'll keep that in mind." She promised solemnly, ending with a small cough.

"Yes, do that." He muttered crossly. "I'm in the middle of a meeting Haruhi," he said abruptly. "I'll see you at home. Ja!"

The line went dead. Haruhi couldn't help but grin broadly. So he was annoyed was he? And apparently he disliked the color yellow intensely… She succumbed to a fit of giggles. Okay my love, she thought with a wicked smile. I'll absolutely bear that in mind.

Living with Kyouya, well, you tended to pick up **A** **FEW** things.

* * *

The sight that greeted him the next day was straight out of a horror movie. Hundreds, no, thousands of flowers in every imaginable shade of pink overflowed from his office. On his chairs, his meeting tables, hell!! They were strewn all over the floor as well, carpeting it in a blaze of hellish pink. Not even his desk was spared, the beautiful mahogany finish and the fine carvings were obscured by a cascade of tiny pale flowers.

His brow twitched dangerously, eyes narrowing to dark points. He roughly pushed away a patch of salmon-colored pansies that daintily sat on his intercom. Jabbing a button, he barked furiously, "Akita-san! Get MY WIFE ON THE PHONE! Now!"

"Good morning Kyouya," Haruhi said serenely, ignoring the sound of her husband gnashing his teeth in the silence.

"Is that all you can say, Haruhi?" he asked in a deceptively silky voice. "I distinctly remember you promising to keep something in mind yesterday. Correct me if I'm wrong." He ended in a soft hiss, allowing her a glimpse of the rage he was keeping tightly in check.

A calm "Hai," was her only retort, not bothered in the slightest by her husband's menacing tone.

"Hai?" he echoed incredulously. Kyouya was fighting a losing battle for the effort of keeping his anger controlled. "If you think you're getting away with that childish stunt you pulled, you're sadly mistaken my love." He rasped hoarsely.

Haruhi smothered a chuckle; to tease her husband was one thing. To laugh in the face of his fury was suicide. She had not achieved the success she currently enjoyed by being stupid. Keeping her voice steady she answered, "But Kyouya dear," she murmured in a voice reeking with feigned innocence. "You said you detested the yellow flowers…" she let her voice trail of.

Kyouya started, why that little… he gritted his teeth and said warningly, "Haruhi…"

Haruhi cut him off. "Well, you mentioned yellow Kyouya…" she answered reasonably. "You never said anything about pink." She ended mischievously. "Now darling, I have a case to file. I'll see you at home. Ja!"

Kyouya stared at the silent phone in his hand. And he stayed that way for quite a long time.

* * *

**A/N: **

**1.) ****During the Victorian era (which was pretty conservative), lovers were not allowed to express their feelings since it was considered to be totally inappropriate. Given their restrictions, they had to be resourceful and this is where the language of flowers emerged. Each flower was given a specific meaning, allowing them now to convey their romantic feelings to one another. LOL!!  
**

**Meaning of the daffodil: friendship and domestic happiness**

_** hmmnn... Haruhi and Kyouya in domestic bliss? hahaha! i think not. :D**_

**Hidden meaning: "you are my angel"**

_** Kyouya an angel?? tsk tsk Haruhi, so obviously tongue-in-cheek! I wonder if Kyouya was aware of this hmmnnn? Maybe this is why he was so enraged. hehehe.**_

**2.) Daffadown Dilly - a playful synonym for "daffodil" originating from the the 16th century (Europe)**

**3.) 'Every time she remembered what he had done...' - this refers to the cashew incident (eeep! i know i said these stories weren't related in any way... but (shrug) it sorta just happened. :D (thank teeenaaa for pointing it out! i was just planning to be an evil evil girl and leave you all wondering. LOL!)**


	4. Engaging in commoner pursuits

"No," she answered flatly. "Absolutely not."

"But Haruhi," Tamaki whined pitifully, "don't you want to spend time with daddy? Bonding is an important part of a father-daughter relationship you know." This was said in a pleading voice.

"Not particularly," she shot back in a voice tinged with impatience.

On the other end of the receiver, Tamaki clutched his chest as though in acute pain. As usual, the oblivious host unintentionally shooting a bulls-eye straight into his heart.

"Waaaaaaah!" the Host King cried in anguish. "Is it because you're all grown up now that you refuse to play with daddy?" he asked with a heart-broken moan. "So cruel… Haruhi is being so cruel…"

Haruhi's small mouth twisted in annoyance. Tamaki's flare for drama had blown things out of proportion— as usual. Sighing in defeat, she interrupted his monologue.

"If you must know Tamaki-senpai," she mumbled wearily, "I have plans for today. So please, go find someone else to bother."

Tamkai's ears perked up at that. "Eh, plans?" he parroted interestedly.

"Hai, plans." Haruhi echoed patiently. "So go and bug someone else senpai, I'm busy."

* * *

Tamaki was stunned into an unexpected silence. "But… bbbut…" he sputtered incoherently.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his aquiline nose and waited quietly for the other boy to regain his composure. Though, the idea of a composed Tamaki was an alien concept in itself he conceded with a wry smile.

"Kyou-ya!" he wheedled, "This is a once in a lifetime experience!! Besides, will you abandon a friend in need? _**Your very**_ _**best friend in the whole wide world…**_" he wailed exaggeratedly, putting a great deal of emphasis on the title.

In a heartbeat, he retorted flippantly in his mind, though he kept the thought to himself. Instead, he calmly murmured, "Gomen nasai Tamaki, but I have a prior engagement."

He absently brushed off an imaginary speck of lint on his right pant-leg and continued briskly, "Why don't you ask the twins to join you? I'm quite sure those two would find this plan of yours highly entertaining." He suggested helpfully.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Tamaki shouted angrily. "I want nothing to do with those problematic doppelgangers! They'd surely drive me insane within minutes of being in their company!"

Tamaki slumped into his chair in abject misery. "This is all Haruhi's fault," he muttered under his breath. "Making plans without her father's permission… really! What is that child thinking? If she had only agreed to accompany me today…" he grumbled petulantly.

Kyouya's nostrils flared slightly at the softly murmured comment. Other than that, he remained the epitome of casual indifference.

"Anyway Tamaki," he said abruptly, "If not the twins, why don't you ask Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai." Then he went on smoothly, "I have to go now. I'll see you at school on Monday. Ja ne."

Placing the receiver gently on its cradle, he ingested the tidbit of information Tamaki had unconsciously fed him. "So she told Tamaki that she has plans eh?" he murmured speculatively.

Kyouya had to admit that he was mildly intrigued by Haruhi's reaction. Suddenly, he realized that he had been looking forward to today with more anticipation than he was willing to let on. This could prove to be… interesting.

He picked up his wallet and cell phone from the corner table, and began walking towards the door; finally allowing himself a small smile.

* * *

Haruhi looked at him from the corner of her eyes, and saw the beginnings of a temper in the clenched line of his jaw. She sighed morosely, wondering what evil spirit had possessed her into thinking this would actually be fun.

"Ano, Kyouya-senpai, why don't we get off at the next stop and just walk the rest of the way? It's not that far from the station." Haruhi suggested tentatively. "Or maybe you can have your car pick us up, they've been following us the whole time haven't they?"

He bit back a particularly colorful oath and glared murderously at the umbrella peeping out the bag of the little gray-haired lady standing next to him. He grimaced as his ribs were jabbed for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Kyouya had been raised to be respectful, especially to the elderly but this was asking too much.

Although he supposed, repeatedly being poked at by a sharp object probably had the tendency to wear one's patience thin. Hmmnn… perhaps his actions could be excused just this once he mused thoughtfully. Feeling a small tug at the end of his jacket, he glanced down irritably at a wide-eyed Haruhi.

"Er, senpai?" Haruhi queried expectantly, wincing as he was treated to another stab by the wayward umbrella. She had, of course, been protected from being jostled about the whole trip. Taking in the jam-packed train, Kyouya had grabbed her and anchored her firmly to his side. When she had gazed up in objection, the protest died in her throat at the look on his face.

Kyouya's stoic expression gave next to nothing away. "Now whatever would we do that for, Haruhi?" He replied in a voice coated with pure and unadulterated sarcasm. "Why stop now when we're having SO MUCH FUN?" he ended mockingly.

Though she understood his anger, Haruhi couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by his words. "You don't have to be so petty senpai," she said softly. "After all, you were the one who asked for this," she stated with her usual bluntness.

Kyouya stared at her, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I know what I asked for Haruhi, there's no need to remind me. But couldn't we have at least gone there in comfort?" He muttered curtly.

Haruhi was about to shoot him an angry reply when the train lurched to a sudden stop, the motion pressing her harder into Kyouya's lean form. She could feel each plane and angle of his body in sharp detail. Haruhi blushed profusely and quickly moved away from him mumbling, "Gomen Kyouya-senpai," her face turned away from him in embarrassment.

Kyouya watched her, amused by her response to his nearness. However, the burst of heat he had experienced when her soft body pressed against his was something he would deal with at another time.

"We're here senpai," she murmured breathlessly.

Smirking at the sight of her flushed face, "Well then Haruhi, lead the way," he replied easily. Ignoring for the moment, that fission of awareness that had sparked briefly between them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just so you know, I'll be posting maybe two or three other shorts related to this one. :D So for those who are dying of curiosity about where they're going and what favor it is the Shadow King asked of Haruhi... please continue to read on to see what happens next! **

**  
And though I promised myself I wouldn't become a review-junkie, I fear I'm hooked on it! LOL. Please let me know what you think about these little situations I've dreamed up for our favorite couple.**

**Your thoughts, comments and suggestions are very welcome and in fact, highly encouraged! **

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

X X X X X

**_for those who aren't familiar with the terms used, here are the translations (as suggested by teeenaaa :) thanks again for pointing that out):_**

**_Hai - Yes_**

**_Senpai - respectful title for an upperclassman/ senior  
_**

**_Gomen/ gomen nasai - Sorry_**

**_Arigatou - Thank you_**

**_Ja/ ja ne - Goodbye/ See you later_**


	5. Why I love KO

_If anyone were to ask her why she loved him, she probably wouldn't be able to give them a proper answer._

_It wasn't because she didn't know why, but more like she believed that any explanation she came up with would never do her feelings justice. It would somewhat be akin to asking her why she had an okama for a father, and why she was hell-bent on following in the footsteps of a mother she barely remembered._

_They were simple things, small things really. The reasons were intangible, sometimes ambiguous even— but they were all real nonetheless._

_Like how she loved the way his lips would tilt upward ever so slightly when something amused him, or how his mysteriously dark eyes would gleam when a particularly devious plan would come to mind._

_She was even fascinated by that wickedly brilliant brain of his (though she would never openly admit it, least of all not to him). She loved how he could calculate numbers and figures swiftly and precisely down to the last detail, without breaking a sweat. _

_And while they all teased him mercilessly about his penchant for profiteering, he took it all in stride. Because if there was anything Ootori Kyouya was confident about, it was that he knew who he was— and he never allowed you to forget that._

_So again, if you were to ask me why I loved him I don't think I'd be able to give you a straightforward answer. The reason being because Kyouya was Kyouya, and anything that involved him would never be uncomplicated._

"Haruhi," a deep voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

A bit disoriented by the sudden interruption, she looked up into the bemused face of her husband.

Haruhi was a bit startled that the object of her musings was staring at her with an almost calculating expression on his face. In reflex she inquired irritably, "What are you looking so pleased about?"

He responded softly, "You were so deep in your thoughts and I was merely wondering what could possibly have you so enthralled," he ended with an amused smile.

Muttering under her breath, "Why are you here anyway?" she asked curiously, "I thought you had meetings until late this evening."

He looked at her with serious eyes and replied, "We finished early and well, I missed you." He stated simply. "I thought we could go home together."

All signs of guile or deceit were absent in his face. Haruhi let out a small sigh and gave him a radiant smile.

"Why didn't you say so? If that's the case then, I guess I can make an exception." She sassed back, tongue-in-cheek.

Kyouya laughed out loud as he gazed fondly at the mischievous imp that was his wife. "Which reminds me, I brought you something,"

She looked at him with renewed interest and queried, "Really? What is it?"

Wordlessly he handed her a beautiful lacquered box, a ghost of a smile gracing his handsome face.

She took the box from him and opened it slowly. The sight she had uncovered left her speechless. Gestures of this magnitude coming from her husband were few and far between. She started giggling uncontrollably, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks. Ootoro… Ootori… Figures.

Kyouya looked at her, a dark brow raised in silent query. "I fail to see what's so funny about my present Haruhi."

"Nothing my love, nothing at all." She answered with a wide grin. "It's just that you managed to solve something I've been deliberating over the entire day."

"Is that so?" he shot back, highly intrigued by her vague comment. "And what would that be, pray tell?"

Haruhi shot him a positively enigmatic smile, "Now wouldn't you like to know?" then she nonchalantly popped a particularly luscious morsel into her mouth.

_Biting into the last piece of her afternoon snack, Haruhi smiled as she thought about how the answer she'd been chasing after the whole afternoon had magically fallen into her lap. _

_She glanced down at the empty bento box (surprised to find that she had completely devoured its contents), then at the sleeping form of her husband slumped gracefully beside her._

_If anyone were to ask her why she had fallen in love with him, she would simply answer that it was because he was almost similar to her second-most favorite thing in the world. And if truth be told, she loved him simply because as far as favorites went, he would always be her first._

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**_Suuuuuper sorry to those who were expecting this to be a continuation of chapter 4! This idea has been dancing in my head the whole day so I just had to give in and write it down (otherwise I won't be able to sleep tonight). Anyway, think of this as a commercial break in between the main feature! Even if it's not what you were looking forward to, I still hope you liked it!_**

**_Thanks thanks again! Comments and constructive criticism are more than welcome!_**

**_Ootoro - Fatty Tuna :D (see note below for more details! and geez... here i thought it was sashimi-- eeewww! hahaha!)  
_**

"_**Ootoro" is considered the king of sushi because of its rich texture and flavour. Before the arrival of modern technology such as a freezer, "ootoro" was considered a rare delicacy because it spoiled easily and was only enjoyed by areas in close proximity from sea ports.**_

_**www.limerestaurant.ca/contents/basic-knowledge/fish/tuna/index.html**_


	6. Research Trip

_**A/N:**_

_**Waaah! After a gazillion years, it's finally here! :D This is where our two hosts ended up after their fabulous train ride! :P**_

_**And if this chapter sucks, gomen nasai! I'm experiencing an inspiration drought at the moment :P Too much work, I think.**_

_**Anyway, if you have suggestions or whatever, I'd love to hear from you! **_

_**Thanks again and feel free to comment and review! :D**_

* * *

**KANAZAKI AMUSEMENT PARK**

"What is that, Haruhi?" He asked looking at a vendor's cart before them, curiosity written plainly all over his face. They were seated on one of the stone benches, and Kyouya was observing the scene around them with utmost concentration.

Haruihi sighed. "Haven't you ever had one of those before senpai?" she asked in exasperation. "This is pretty common to amusement centers."

What am I thinking? She shook her head in mild disgust. This was _Kyouya_ she was talking to. She had grown up on the stuff, and had always assumed that everyone knew about it. After all, it was a pretty popular snack. Given his background though, he had probably never even seen any before, much less tasted them.

"Damned rich bastards…" she muttered crossly.

Kyouya ignored her comment, and continued to stare interestedly at the various items on display. What an extraordinary price… three choices for one hundred yen. I wonder what they taste like? He froze at the thought, it sounded like something Tamaki would say. How annoying— was it possible that some of his idiocy was rubbing of on him he mused irritably.

While Kyouya had been busy filing everything away into his computer-like brain, Haruhi had gone up to the vendor to place an order.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! I'll have two orders of your 'Super Set' please." She stated smiling politely at the salesman. "Oh, and two bottles of lemon iced tea."

"Sure thing ojou-chan." The vendor replied cheerfully, as he dropped the chosen foodstuff into boiling oil.

While she waited patiently for their order, Haruhi took the opportunity to observe Kyouya covertly. Though his eyes were obscured by the light reflecting off his glasses, she was pretty sure that those dark orbs had missed nothing.

"Here you go ojou-chan, I added a little something extra for you since you're so kawaii." He ended with a wink, then handed over two plates filled with food.

Haruhi beamed at him brightly. "Yosh! Arigatou!" She licked her lips in anticipation, they all looked so delicious and she couldn't wait to dig in. She walked back happily to Kyouya and presented him with her offering.

"Here you go Kyouya-senpai," she announced with a flourish.

Kyouya eyed the oddly shaped pieces with a certain sense of misgiving. In essence, he had gone on this trip to experience the so-called 'commoner life' but he hadn't really thought that he'd have to go so far and actually _eat_ the damn things. He had just wanted to watch and observe. You never knew when information such as this would come in handy, after all, he was now the owner of the Ootori Zaibatsu, and his plans for the future included mass-producing medical supplies that would cater to the middle-class market. So, it qualified that he would have to study this alien world with a greater attention to detail.

"Ano, aren't you going to eat senpai?" Haruhi asked, gesturing to his yet untouched food.

Kyouya gazed at her coolly, and duly noted that half the stuff on her plate had been demolished in the few minutes he'd been spacing out.

"Haruhi, I have no intention of eating these… whatever these things are." He murmured disdainfully.

"While Tamaki may embrace such experiences as this, I am merely here to gather invaluable data that will potentially increase our medical group's profits by 30," he ended haughtily.

She looked at him rather doubtfully. "Really? And how will you do that?"

Haruhi paused and gazed at him thoughtfully; chopsticks in hand, a bit of something unrecognizable caught in its grip. "It was your idea to come here, you know," she reminded him once more.

"You should at least do this right senpai, if you truly want to understand this particular lifestyle— you have to live it." Haruhi's eyes took on a mischievous gleam.

"That includes trying new things, including food." She declared with an emphatic wave of her hand.

Kyouya watched her warily, prepared to duck should a wayward piece of food come flying his way. "Are you ordering me around, Haruhi?" Kyouya questioned derisively.

"You know I don't take orders very well," he murmured, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"Hardly," she sassed back tongue in cheek, "though you can't blame a girl for trying," she ended with a wide grin.

"This was your idea after all…" Haruhi ended with a meaningful look.

"Hai, I know already," Kyouya grumbled impatiently. "You're like a pirated cd Haruhi, annoyingly repeating the same part over and over. I got the message, the first few hundred times."

She rolled her eyes at the blatant exaggeration. Haruhi gazed at him evenly and asked, "What else do you want to do then? We've pretty much covered the whole area."

She absently popped a squid roll into her mouth, enjoying the slightly rubbery texture. She glanced down and realized that she'd eaten the last one. Haruhi turned her head and eyed Kyouya's plate hungrily.

"Ano," she asked hesitantly. "Are you going to eat that Kyouya-senpai?"

He looked at the congealed lump on his plate with distaste. Kyouya readily handed it over with a regal toss of his head.

"Take it Haruhi," he muttered, barely restraining a grimace. "How you can stomach such a dreadful thing is beyond me." Kyouya stated implacably, staring at Haruhi from the corner of his eyes.

"Judging by its looks alone, I would be surprised if it even had an ounce of nutritional value." Kyouya unconsciously stuck his nose up in the air and went on pompously, "In fact, I'd have to say that… umph."

Haruhi beamed at him wickedly, a bug-eyed Kyouya stuffed with a mouthful of fried squid balls was truly a sight worth savoring.

"Shut up and eat senpai." Haruhi murmured, then she quietly resumed polishing off the rest of Kyouya's meal.


End file.
